Several trends presently exist in the semiconductor and electronics industry. One trend is that recent generations of portable electronic devices are using more memory than previous generations. This increase in memory allows these new devices to store more data, such as music or images, and also may provide the devices with more computational power and speed, relative to previous product generations.